Numéro quatorze
by xAneurysm
Summary: [OS] Ça avait commencé quand Andrea avait décidé de rédiger une stupide liste sur les choses à faire avant de devenir un rôdeur. "Faire l'amour.", avait-elle annoncé d'un ton naturel, presque détaché. Et Daryl s'était étouffé avec sa propre salive.


**L'histoire prend place durant la deuxième saison, à la ferme d'Hershel. Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fanfiction sur The Walking Dead. :(**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Surplombant les champs depuis le toit du van de Dale, Andrea arpentait du regard les alentours, les yeux plissés et un fusil chargé à ses pieds, prête à abattre d'éventuels rôdeurs. Le soleil tapait si fort que lorsqu'elle voulut se lever pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau, elle fut prise d'un vertige qui manqua de la faire tomber du toit. Au lieu de cela, ses pieds butèrent sur son fusil et, une chose en entrainant une autre, elle chuta à genoux. Le bruit sourd du choc alerta Maggie et Glenn qui étendaient le linge sur des fils de fortune à une dizaine de mètres de là.<p>

« Andrea, tout va bien ? appela le Coréen, une pointe d'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

- Ouais, ouais, tout est okay, répondit-elle, un brin évasive. »

Cependant, Glenn monta tout de même l'échelle afin de s'en assurer. Andrea était toujours à terre, rouge comme une écrevisse et bataillant pour garder ses yeux ouverts. Elle posa son regard d'azur sur le jeune homme tandis qu'elle se relevait doucement.

« Eh, tout va bien, tu vois ? »

Cela dit, elle chancela de nouveau et si Glenn n'aurait pas eu le réflexe de la soutenir, elle aurait encore rencontré de très près le toit du van.

« Je vois ça, tu tiens à peine debout. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

- C'est mon tour de garde.

- Plus maintenant, je m'en charge. Maggie, vient m'aider à la descendre, s'il te plait. »

Andrea revint sur la terre ferme sans encombres et fut escortée jusqu'à sa tente. Il faisait une chaleur monstre dans cette dernière et ses cheveux humides collaient à sa peau. Elle détestait cette sensation autant que les rôdeurs et pourtant, c'était devenu son quotidien. Elle se sentait sale et poisseuse et l'idée qu'elle puisse apparaitre comme répugnante à la gente masculine du groupe la révulsait. Au moins, elle se rassurait sur le fait que Lori était tout aussi repoussante qu'elle. Mais elle avait Rick et il semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Andrea, elle, n'avait personne. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait juste. Il lui restait ce petit carnet qu'elle trainait partout avec elle, seul témoin de son ancienne vie. Elle se mit en tailleur sur sa couchette avant de partir à la recherche de l'objet tant convoité, au fond de son sac. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un franc sourire lorsque ses doigts l'effleurèrent. Elle le feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'une feuille ne s'échappe des pages. Andrea l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, la froissant au passage. Tiens, c'est drôle, elle ne se souvenait même plus qu'elle avait un jour écrit cette liste. Alors qu'elle allait entamer sa lecture, l'entrée inopinée de Daryl la stoppa.

« On manque de tomber dans les vapes, Blondie ? »

Elle crut percevoir une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix.

« Les nouvelles vont vite, grimaça-t-elle tandis que la sensation de passer pour une faible lui tordit l'estomac.

- Plus vite que tu n'le crois. Tu n'veux pas aller voir Hershel ?

- Je suis en pleine forme. »

Daryl hocha la tête, pas le moins du monde convaincu. S'ensuivit un silence devenant presque inconfortable. Daryl n'avait jamais été doué pour lancer une conversation, préférant de loin le calme aux discussions inutiles. Il aurait pu simplement tourner les talons et faire des tas de choses utiles au campement, mais poussé par une quelconque force supérieure, il ne bougea pas. Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'un idiot à rester planter bêtement là tandis qu'Andrea dardait sur lui un regard qu'il n'aurait su identifier. Le bout de papier qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains fut comme une issue de secours.

« C'quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en donnant un coup de tête en direction de la page.

- Oh, ça. _La liste des choses à faire avant de mourir par Andrea_, lut-elle. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un mince sourire.

« Je devais avoir à peine vingt ans, tout le monde en tenait une, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. »

Ça sonnait comme une pitoyable excuse. A son plus grand étonnement, Daryl vint s'asseoir à ses côtés avant de lui prendre des mains sa fameuse liste.

« _Numéro un : Aller à un concert des Pixies._ Quelle merde.

- Eh, je ne te permets pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, néanmoins amusée. Je vendrais mon corps pour entendre de nouveau une de leur chanson. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? Prions Dieu pour que je trouve un de leur putain de CD.

- J'ai changé d'avis, je ne vends plus mon corps ! rétorqua-t-elle en riant légèrement.

- Trop tard. »

Andrea reprit la feuille puis en fit une boule qu'elle jeta au fond de son sac. Cette vieille liste ne valait plus rien, désormais. Elle ravivait des souvenirs de son ancienne vie, de la personne qu'elle était et du bonheur dans lequel elle se noyait. Elle avait une grosse voiture, avant, un de ces véhicules tout terrain qui n'avait pourtant connu que le bitume cuisant de la Floride, ainsi qu'un charmant studio n'ayant rien à envier aux autres. Son bonheur était matériel. Il l'était.

Tout avait tellement plus de valeurs maintenant, la vie encore plus. Des légumes en conserves la rendait heureuse. Un rien était son bonheur et un CD des _Pixies_ en aurait était l'apogée.

Le soir-même, Andrea avait insisté pour surveiller les alentours durant la nuit, ce à quoi Rick avait catégoriquement refusé avec l'appui de Dale. Elle avait alors tenté une plaisanterie, en disant qu'elle ne risquait pas d'avoir une nouvelle insolation en raison de l'absence de soleil et de chaleur. Cela ne les avait même pas fait décrocher un sourire hormis Shane qui retint un rire moqueur, appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre. _Connard._

C'est donc d'humeur bougonne que la blonde vint s'installer en face du feu de camp. De l'autre côté des flammes, Glenn et Maggie partageaient un même plaid, chose qu'elle trouva aberrante étant donné que les températures étaient toujours relativement hautes. Andrea sortit alors son petit carnet.

_La liste des choses à faire avant de devenir un rôdeur, par Andrea_, griffonna-t-elle d'une écriture mal assurée sur une page vierge. Elle sourit. Ce titre était tellement ridicule. _Numéro un : Aller à la plage (et s'y baigner !)._ Le sable blanc de la Californie lui manquait. C'était aussi simple que ça. _Numéro deux : Boire un cappuccino._ Andrea était une ancienne accro à la caféine et le manque commençait à se faire ressentir. Fichue apocalypse.

Daryl vint se laisser tomber à sa droite alors qu'elle rédigeait son numéro treize. Elle sursauta légèrement.

« 'Scuse, marmonna-t-il. (Il glissa un regard sur son cahier.) Encore une fichue liste ?

- Celle-ci est mieux, sourit-elle en levant son regard sur lui. Tu devrais essayer, c'est… apaisant.

- Truc de gonzesses. »

Néanmoins, Daryl ne put s'empêcher de lire cette nouvelle liste. Il esquissa un sourire discret en voyant qu'elle aimerait manger une noix de coco. En entier. L'hiver approchait à grands pas et elle voulait un fruit exotique. Merde, il n'y avait certainement qu'Andrea pour écrire un tel souhait ! Cette dernière agita son stylo sous son nez, coupant ainsi court à sa lecture.

« Tiens. Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que le _badboy_, Daryl Dixon, souhaite faire, fit-elle, d'une manière provocante.

- Rien du tout. »

Mais il prit tout de même le crayon.

Numéro quatorze… Bordel, pourquoi se creusait-il la tête pour un truc aussi inutile ? Ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ou des comptes à rendre à Andrea. Il n'y avait vraiment que les femmes pour s'emmerder avec ce genre de choses.

Elle lui donna un léger coup d'épaule, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Allez, note la première envie qui te vient, je te promets que je ne le répèterais à personne. »

Il parut offusqué face à son sous-entendu, fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh, femme, j'assume tout, 'kay ?

- D'accord, d'accord, concéda-elle en roulant des yeux. »

Pourtant, la situation n'évolua pas d'un pouce. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question, ayant d'autres priorités comme sauver son cul des rôdeurs. Andrea regardait les flammes danser et patientait tranquillement, bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il se prête au jeu. Elle arracha une touffe d'herbe qui se trouvait à ses pieds, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième. Elle entendit le rire de Maggie et sourit brièvement. Au moins, certains semblaient passer du bon temps.

L'ancienne avocate se tourna vers Daryl, la tête légèrement penchée.

« Faire l'amour, annonça-t-elle d'un ton naturel, presque détaché. »

Il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

« Quoi ?

- Faire l'amour, répéta-t-elle en souriant. »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, les flammes du feu se reflétant dans leurs orbes. Il déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle humidifia ses lèvres avec toujours ce sourire à la fois taquin et provocant dont elle seule avec le secret. Son regard s'y attarda quelques secondes avant de revenir à ses yeux bleus. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit soudainement et il jura mentalement. Merde, ça n'annonçait rien de bon !

Andrea n'avait jamais été de nature allumeuse. Certes, elle avait aimé aguicher des hommes en soirée, autrefois, mais elle avait toujours mis des limites à son attitude de chasseuse d'hommes, en tout bien tout honneur. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle poussa la provocation à peine plus loin.

« Tu n'as pas envie de faire l'amour, Dixon ? »

Le ton utilisé laissé peu de place à l'imagination et semblait promettre tout un tas de choses qui en auraient fait rougir n'importe qui. Daryl n'était pas n'importe qui, mais il sentit ses joues et ses oreilles se réchauffer. Il détourna brusquement le regard.

« 'Suis fatigué, j'vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, prétexta-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de quitter rapidement les lieux. »

Andrea ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Daryl Dixon n'était pas inébranlable comme tout le monde semblait le penser et les prochains jours aller être un véritable enfer pour lui. Quand Andrea trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant (et amusant), elle ne le lâchait pas de sitôt.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le lendemain, Andrea se réveilla lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent éclairer sa tente. Elle bailla allégrement tout en s'étirant puis attacha négligemment ses cheveux emmêlés en une queue de cheval haute avant de sortir.

« Bonjour, salua-t-elle d'une voix encore fatiguée en s'asseyant à côté de T-Dog. »

Elle balaya le groupe du regard.

« Daryl n'est pas là ?

- Parti chasser, répondit Glenn, la bouche pleine. Paraitrait qu'il a trouvé la piste d'un cerf. »

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'elle essayait de refouler le sourire qui menaçait de naitre sur ses lèvres en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Elle s'imaginait Daryl, se réveillant en hâte avant que le soleil ne se lève, partir en courant dans la forêt pour la journée afin de l'éviter. Un gloussement s'échappa bien malgré elle de ses lèvres et T-Dog l'interrogea du regard. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je pensais juste à quelque chose… d'amusant. »

A l'étonnement de quasiment tout le groupe, Andrea était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Elle avait souri toute la journée, à en avoir des crampes aux zygomatiques, elle riait aux plaisanteries de T-Dog, mais le plus surprenant fut quand elle aida Lori et Carol aux tâches ménagères et ce, sans rechigner. Le temps d'une journée, elle avait simplement oublié que pratiquement toute la population mondiale était devenue des légumes ambulants et qu'elle risquait sa vie à chaque instant.

« Andrea ? appela Dale, un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi.

- J'arrive. »

Elle suspendit un de ses hauts sur le fil à linge puis vint jusqu'au vieil homme.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Durant quelques instants, Dale envisagea de poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le groupe, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment, apercevant la lueur qui scintillait au fond de son regard. Elle rayonnait, comme avant la mort d'Amy.

« Euh, non, rien, ce n'était pas si important, déclara-t-il vaguement. »

Andrea arqua un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à son linge.

Peu avant l'heure du souper, Daryl revint, un couple de lapins comme trophée de chasse. Carl vint à sa rencontre, s'extasiant sur le fait qu'il n'avait « j_amais su attraper un lapin, même quand il était dans une cage._ » Il balaya ses compliments, le mettant à l'aise, puis lui promit de lui apprendre à chasser, un jour ou l'autre, avec l'accord de ses parents, bien sûr.

Il jeta les pauvres bêtes dans l'évier de la cuisine des Greene et, alors qu'il comptait repartir, une voix le grisa sur place.

« Belles prises. »

Daryl se retourna avec une lenteur presque exagérée, tous ses membres tendus à l'extrême. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, Andrea se trouvait là, les bras croisés et ce putain de sourire aux lèvres.

« 'Pas assez pour tout le monde, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

- Je te donnerais ma part, rétorqua-t-elle lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent à la même hauteur. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et la jeune femme ne put cacher plus longtemps son amusement.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, menaça-t-il en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule. »

Elle ria doucement.

« Toujours pas envie de faire l'amour, Dixon ?

- Va te faire foutre. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Comme promis, Andrea légua sa part à Daryl, prétextant qu'elle ne digérait pas le lapin. Il la fusilla du regard mais prit tout de même ses restes avec une certaine mauvaise foi. A peine plus tard dans la soirée, Beth vint lui tenir compagnie après lui avoir offert une tasse de thé à l'érable. Elles n'étaient pas réellement proches et n'avaient même jamais partagées une longue conversation en tête à tête, mais Andrea mentirait si elle affirmait qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Du moins, elle l'appréciait plus que Lori.

« Tu avais l'air réellement heureuse, aujourd'hui, fit-elle remarquer de sa douce voix.

- Vraiment ? »

Elle feinta d'être surprise en haussant les sourcils.

« Oui. Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, tu es mieux ainsi. Et puis, tes yeux ressortent encore plus.

- Oh, Beth. (Elle posa une main sur le haut de son buste réellement touchée. Cela devait faire des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de compliments.) C'est gentil, merci. »

Les lèvres de l'adolescente s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

« Papa dit toujours qu'il faut dire ce que l'on pense, surtout quand ce sont des choses positives. Ça met les gens de bonne humeur et on a besoin de ça, surtout en ce moment.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle avant de tremper ses lèvres dans sa boisson.

- Alors, reprit Beth. Vous vous tournez autour depuis longtemps avec Daryl ? »

Andrea avala de travers à l'entente de de sa question et une quinte de toux la prit.

« Pardon ? Où diable es-tu allée chercher ça ?

- J'ai des yeux, répondit-elle simplement. Alors ?

- Alors rien du tout. Notre survie passe avant tout et je peux t'assurer que nous n'avons, ni l'un, ni l'autre, envie de s'enchainer à ce genre de choses.

- Oh. »

Le pire était certainement qu'elle paraissait déçue. Andrea se demanda d'ailleurs où est-ce que cette gamine avait pu voir ne serait-ce qu'un geste sans équivoque entre Daryl et elle. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé, savourant l'arôme de l'érable et la tranquillité presque effrayante des lieux.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Les jours se ressemblaient, entre le lever aux aurores, les tours de garde sur le van, les diners composés de boites de conserves de pois et d'écureuils ou de rares lapins, la sueur coulant dans le dos et les rôdeurs s'aventurant de trop près sur les terres d'Hershel. Andrea n'avait jamais imaginé que la fin du monde pourrait se montrer aussi ennuyeuse, il lui arrivait même que les fois où des dizaines de rôdeurs leur courraient après, le sang battant dans ses tempes, lui manquaient, mais elle se baffait mentalement par la suite, se maudissant d'avoir de telles pensées.

Alors ce matin, lorsque Rick annonça qu'ils allaient devoir faire un tour dans la ville la plus proche pour se réapprovisionner en nourriture, médicaments et vêtements, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de se porter volontaire. Glenn et Daryl se proposèrent également pour accompagner l'ancien shérif et il fut convenu de l'heure de départ en début d'après-midi.

Adossée contre une des voitures, Andrea vérifiait son chargeur. Il était plein et elle en avait pris deux autres en plus dans ses poches. Dale vint à sa rencontre, son éternel fusil sur l'épaule gauche et l'air préoccupé. La jeune femme soupira, sachant très bien ce qui allait s'ensuivre.

« Nous avons déjà eu une discussion à propos de ça, Dale. »

Elle replaça son arme dans son étui puis ouvrit la portière de la voiture.

« A ce soir, déclara-t-elle avant de prendre place sur le siège passager. »

Une large main vient alors se poser sur l'épaule du vieil homme, le faisant ainsi tourner la tête vers le propriétaire.

« On gardera un œil sur elle, assura Daryl en donnant un coup de menton en direction d'Andrea. Qu'elle ne fasse pas quelque chose de stupide, comme d'habitude.

- Merci. »

Et Dale put retourner au campement, plus soulagé qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Mais l'excursion ne se passa pas exactement comme prévue.

Au premier abord, la ville avait paru abandonné, des cadavres en décomposition jonchaient le macadam et Glenn eut un haut-le-cœur en découvrant les restes d'un nourrisson, à l'arrière d'une voiture. Ils avaient continué à avancer en formation jusqu'à l'hypermarché. Les vitres étaient brisées et un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur les avait rassuré : seulement cinq rôdeurs étaient à éliminer, mais s'ils faisaient le moins de bruit possible, peut-être qu'ils s'en sortiraient sans en réveiller un seul.

Cependant, le groupe n'avait pas prévu qu'Andrea trébuche contre une caisse en bois et que son épaule rencontre une étagère. Elle avait dangereusement tangué jusqu'à finalement perdre l'équilibre et percuter lourdement le sol dans un vacarme épouvantable. Ce n'était pas cinq rôdeurs qui avaient clopiné jusqu'à eux, mais bien une bonne vingtaine. Semblait-il que la réserve avait servi d'abris pour survivants, il y a de cela plusieurs mois.

Désormais, Andrea zigzaguait à toute allure entre les rayons, évitant un maximum la confrontation avec les morts-vivants. Elle se retrouva rapidement éloignée des autres avec pour seule défense sa peur au ventre et une bouteille de vin à la main. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui agripper le dos de son haut accompagné d'une odeur de putréfaction, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à casser sa bouteille en verre sur le crâne chauve du monstre, tout en poussant un cri. Les bouts de verres encastrés dans sa tête ne furent pas suffisants pour le tuer, mais ils l'aidèrent à s'extirper de son emprise, attraper le couteau qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle et lui planter entre les deux yeux.

Le souffle court et les mains tremblantes, Andrea plaqua ses cheveux blonds en arrière.

« Andrea ! appela Daryl, arbalète à la main. Sors par la fenêtre et magne ton cul ! »

L'issue se trouvait à moins d'une dizaine de mètres d'elle et, miraculeusement, aucun rôdeur ne lui sauta à la gorge durant ce court laps de temps.

« Et merde, laissa-t-elle échapper en découvrant que des dizaines d'autres cadavres déambulaient en direction du magasin. »

Elle entendit Daryl sortir à son tour et, l'espace d'un instant, elle lut la panique dans ses yeux.

« Putain de merde ! On s'casse ! »

Et, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, le sudiste lui attrapa avec force le poignet et l'entraina à sa suite dans une folle course endiablée. Ils étaient nombreux, trop nombreux et ça aurait été un suicide de courir jusqu'à la voiture. Il lâcha le poignet d'Andrea pour loger une flèche dans le crâne d'un rôdeur qui se trouvait sur la route, la récupérant par la suite au passage sans même s'arrêter. Plus ils s'éloignaient de l'hypermarché, moins les rôdeurs étaient présents et c'était, présentement, une bonne nouvelle. Daryl les entraina dans une petite ruelle qui s'avéra être un cul de sac. La jeune femme se retint d'applaudir de manière sarcastique mais son regard en disait long.

« Quoi ? grogna-t-il en l'interceptant. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le bruit si caractéristique des rôdeurs se fit entendre. Un souffle mourant. Elle sentit ses mains redevenir moites, ses yeux cherchant dans tous les sens une issue jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une porte en fer. D'un coup de pied digne des meilleurs films de bagarres, elle fit sauter le loquet rouillé et les deux purent s'y engouffrer avant de la refermer.

Le dos contre le métal froid, Andrea laissa sa tête reposer en arrière, un long soupir de soulagement s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis que son coéquipier s'assurait que l'endroit était sûr. Visiblement il l'était vu qu'il revint quelques instants plus tard près d'elle et posa son arbalète à même le sol. Elle ne sut jamais pourquoi, mais un rire nerveux la prit, comme si tout le stress, toutes les tensions qu'elle avait accumulé depuis le début de cette merde s'évacuaient par ce simple son. Daryl la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, lui provoquant un hoquet de surprise.

« Fais encore plus de bruit, grinça-t-il. »

Elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il enlevait sa paume rugueuse de ses lèvres écorchées sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle. Ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop proche et sa poitrine se cognait presque à son torse à chacune de ses respirations. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps s'entrechoquer à la sienne, l'adrénaline la faisant frissonner de plaisir et d'une excitation qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais connaitre. Elle agrippa fermement sa chemise tâchée, son regard bleuté s'attardant quelques secondes sur ses lèvres. A cet instant, plus rien n'avait peu d'importance, peu importait si des dizaines de rôdeurs les menaçaient à l'extérieur et aucun des deux n'eut une brève pensée pour Rick ou Glenn. Andrea sut qu'ils venaient de franchir le point de non-retour cependant, un sourire taquin joua sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, tu n'as toujours pas envie de faire l'amour, Dixon ? souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Ferme-là, répondit-il avant de presser avec ferveur ses lèvres contre les siennes. »

C'était maladroit, saccadé, oppressant, mais toutes ses sensations rendaient le baiser encore plus incroyable. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, c'était la seule chose qui importait pour le moment. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tandis que ses mains parcouraient sa peau nue sous son haut. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes à peine, haletant, le temps qu'elle passe son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Sa bouche reprit son chemin, glissant le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à venir se loger dans son cou.

« Pas de marque, prévint-elle dans un soupir, la tête rejetée en arrière. »

Il grogna contre sa peau, la faisant doucement glousser, tandis qu'elle s'affairait à détacher sa ceinture. Il arrêta brusquement sa main. Elle l'interrogea du regard et elle crut percevoir un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

« Qui a envie de faire l'amour, maintenant, Blondie ? questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Oh, va te faire foutre ! »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Numéro quatorze : Faire l'amour. _

_"Plusieurs fois", avait ajouté Daryl. _

.

* * *

><p>Nous y voilà, la torture est terminée, ahaah ! J'imagine que c'est certainement OOC, mais je suis tombée folle amoureuse du <em>pairing AndreaDaryl_, aussi improbable que celui puisse paraitre. Malgré tous les défauts qui parsèment ce texte, j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu un tant soit peu et, qui sait, peut-être qu'on se retrouvera encore sur une autre fanfiction _Andrea/Daryl_ !

**Merci d'avoir lu, c'est chou.**


End file.
